1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device structure, in particular, to a semiconductor device structure comprising a thin film resistor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid progresses in the industries of digital computers, wireless communications, internet appliances and portable electronic products, the design of the electronic products shifts toward miniaturization and high-frequency. In order to satisfy the needs of high-frequency communications, the characteristics of the passive components in the high-frequency environment become more significant. The size and features of the traditional passive components are unable to meet the needs of high-frequency electronic products. However, as the properties of the materials of the thin film passive components fulfil the high-frequency characteristics and have good workability, the thin film passive components are rather compatible with the high-frequency components.
However, large space areas (averting areas) are often required in the layout design of the thin film passive components and the layout area of the active components has to be shrunk accordingly, leading to less efficient layout design.